you dont have to be alone, Don
by dragonslayer111
Summary: Donatello has been blaming himself for what happened to Splinter and has been working non-stop to collect all of Master Splinters data bits but in doing so he has forgotten about his family so finally Leo decides to do something about it.


**One shot 2003 turtles in season 7 I hope you enjoy this short story of some brother fluff.**

Viral attacked Master Splinter took the blast to save Raph, Mikey and Leo. Scattering him into a million data bits…

Three weeks later

"Hey, don how's it going… oh, what's that oh were fine it's not like we were about to get our asses handed to us thanks for asking!" Raph shouted as the three turtles walked into Donatello's lab area after a fight with Hun and the Purple Dragon's.

"Sorry." Was all Donnie said as he pushed past his brother to type on another computer.

"We called!" Raph shouted again with his usual anger showing thought

"I know that's why I sent April. I have work to do I found some more of master Splinters data bits."

"Don…" Leo tried to get his purple-clad brothers attention but don ignored him and was preparing to enter Cyberspace but before don could step on the platform something grabbed the ends of his bandana

"Hey!" he shouted as he stepped back to see who it was that had stopped him and to his surprised as well as the other two turtles it was Leo. "Leo!? Let go I need to get Master Splinter's data bits!"

"Not until we talk," Leo commanded in an icy tone that made the turtles eyes widen some more. Before Donatello could say or do anything else Leo dragged his brother out of the lair with his brother protesting the whole way.

"was it just me or did that just happen?" Mikey asked

"yeah I think it just did…Leo's is really not happy." Raph sighed as the two remaining brothers continued to stare out the door Leo and Don left through.

"should we go after them?" Mikey asked

"No Leo's gonna give Don a talk and I don't want to get in the way of that," Raph replied walking towards his room leaving Mikey alone.

 **With Leo and Don**

"what the heck Leo!" Donnie shouted when Leo finally let go of Don's mask, he glared at his oldest brother as he fixed his now crooked mask. "I am trying to save master Splinter! -"

"I know…" Leo spoke in his usually calm voice.

"so then why did you drag me up here?" he shouted his frustration evident in his voice.

"because you need to see what you are doing to yourself and you need to get some fresh air to clear your mind."

"clear my mind! Leo, I don't have time for that Master Splinter needs Me! You don't understand!" don barked and he was probably going to rant some more but Leo cut him off.

"I know don but at what expense? You are not sleeping not eating and your barley talk to anyone excepted to tell them to go away or in Aprils case what to adjust. I let it slid for a little while because I thought you needed it but now I can see that was a mistake." Leo paused Don was going to take that moment to say something but then Leo continued "do you remember when you would get so caught up in your work I had to drag you out to make sure you ate something and that you would get to sleep it got so bad one time that you fell in to a coma? You are on the road to that right now."

"I know what I am doing and I can take care of myself Leo." Donnie hissed in a very Raph sort of way. But Leo did not back down and he didn't seem all that surprised at Dons tone.

Leo sighed "no I don't think you do… Don, I know you blame yourself for what happened to Master Splinter but it wasn't your fault-"

"Yes, it is!" Donnie cut him off "I didn't think everything through I should have seen what viral was doing I should have-" his voice died out at the end as fresh tears leaked down his face. "it is all my fault."

"no. it's. not." Leo hissed in a low tone "it is not your job to think of all the possible outcomes of a dangerous enemy." Leo paused and sighed "it is mine." That got Donatello to look up at his older brother in surprise that was not what he was expecting.

"wha-"

"it is my job to keep this family safe and in tacked I have failed both you and master Splinter and for that I am sorry." Leo bowed his head in shame

"what?" don was now confused on what Leo was saying he was blaming himself for his mistake.

"Donnie, I want Master Splinter back too and I guess that was one of the reasons I didn't make you take a break earlier…" Leo's voice was quite "but I don't want you to hurt yourself in a rush to get him back." At that don's anger came back what was Leo saying he didn't what him to find Master Splinter? Was he giving up?

"so, what are you giving up on him?"

"no…" was Leo's quick replied "the family needs you too all of us are hurting in our own way about what happened to master Splinter Mikey has Nightmares and tries to hind in his games and jokes, Raph has become more distant and watches you work or goes and beats people up. Don, we don't really know how to help Master Splinter but you do and so you lock yourself way putting aside your own health to bring him back but you have lost sight on what is in front for you…" Leo and Donnie looked eyes for a nether one looking away "you have three brothers that are here with you and want to help none of us what to see you in pain and killing yourself over this."

"what am I supposed to do Leo? I what master Splinter back I can't stop I can't let him down… not again." Leo shook his head at dons out burst

"you did not let him down Don, you never have. You got us home and I am sure Master Splinter wouldn't what to see you doing this to yourself either. If anyone had let him down it was me." He stated looking away from his little brother

"how can you say that? you are the perfect son the perfect student how could you have seen any of this coming." Don continued to shout

"same goes for you. We all thought Viral was gone none of us were prepared for her to attack none of us saw it coming Master Splinter made a choice to save us you did nothing wrong and you should not blame yourself. If you really what to blame someone blame viral."

Donatello looked at the ground, Leo's words floated around in his head he realized that he forgot about his brothers thinking he was the only one hurting because of what happened. His brother could have gotten hurt or worse because he was to busy living in his own world he had forgotten but everyone else because he couldn't live with the guilt of what he did to their father.

"I miss him." Don finally sighed after a couple minutes of silence

"I know you do we all do and we will get through this together we will get him back but in doing so we can't lose sight of what we have right here and who we are… we can't lose you don."

"I'm sorry Leo, I'm sorry I put you guys though this… you guys could have gotten hurt because of me," Donnie whispered more tears were flowing down his cheeks Leo pulled Don into his embrace as he continued to cry in his big brother's shoulders.

"shhh it's ok, it's ok I'm right here we are all fine and alive so you don't have to worry anymore ok," Leo whispered as he rubbed circles on his shell. Leo felt Don relax and he pushed the hug apart. "let's go home."

"Yeah," Don smiled he could feel the stress leave him and his body was telling him how tired he was. His eyelids started to grow heavy has he followed Leo back down into the swears.

Inside Leo lead Don to his room and laid him down on his bed which don didn't even try to protest the fight had left him and all the weeks with very little sleep was now taking its toll.

"sleep now we can talk more when you wake up." Leo spoke as he pulled the covers over Don

"please don't leave me." Don Muttered he didn't want to be alone not after so long of pushing his brother away right now he needed Leo's calm presence to keep the nightmares away and so he knows that he is not alone.

"I will be here when you wake I'm never going to Leave you" as Leo whispered this Don fell into a peaceful sleep one that he hasn't had for a long time.

Leo sat there and watched his brother's chest rise and fall with every breath; he smiled at how peaceful he looked

"how is he?" a voice echoed behind him without even looking Leo knew who it was.

"he's fine he just needs sleep." Leo stated he got up and walked to the door where Raph stood with his arms crossed and leaning on the frame. "do you mind watching him for a minute he said he didn't want to be alone before he fell asleep." Raph nodded walking into the room. he sat up agents the bed as not to disturbed Don. Leo gave another small smile and walked out of the room.

He had collected the data bits Don said he found with the help of Serling; it made one less thing for don to worry about when he woke up, when he got back he found Raph was sleep as well and Mikey had somehow snuck in and had fallen asleep next to Donnie.

"they do look peaceful when they are asleep." Serling muttered from behind Leo

"yeah they do." Leo sighed and walked into the room to watch over his three sleeping brothers.

When don woke up Leo had said that Don was not going to go near any piece of technology for a couple of days Don tried to protest but his other brothers agreed with Leo.

"what about master Splinter?" Donnie asked trying to plead his case.

"Raph, Mikey and I can handle it until you get better Serling and Aril are helping too."

"but-"

"no buts you need to take care of yourself to," Raph cut in Done sighed in defeat he honestly did not have the energy to argue with his brothers and when Leo set his mind to something it was near impossible to change it. Seeing that Don had given up fighting and resigned himself to his fate Mikey and Raph left Dons room

"you're a hypocrite you know that." Don sighed as Leo was about to leave the room

"I know." Was all Leo said as he turned out the lights to Donnie's room. Don sighed and laid back down closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Well I hope you liked my one-shot I was watching season 7 today and I just I should write how I think Leo should have taken care of it before it got out of hand.**


End file.
